Rise of the Dovakiin
by SonoftheLost
Summary: The Dragonborn is tasked with voyaging across the great sea to a mysterious land. How will they take the Eight and One? How will he handle the devide between all nations instead of a vast Empire to unify all races?
1. Chapter 1

Normal Speech

 _Thoughts/Journal_

 **Spells/Daedra**

 _ **Demons/Shouts**_

Chapter 1

It was early morning, the sky painted purple as the sun slowly rose and the waves roll against the shores of Highrock on Tamriel as small ship waited at the end of a dock in Daggerfall for it's lone sailor to board once again. Only one lone Nord walking through the streets, a large bag slung over his shoulder. His gaze focused on the ship as he stepped onto the dock, the feeling of the wind through his hair and water splashing onto his face as he smiled softly. His ship was a merchant vessel so he would have decent supplies for his journey, though he should've had more people with him. But he needed to keep this venture secret, no need for greenhorn sailor or any pirates and raiders intercepting them once they get out to sea.

Throwing the bag off his shoulder as he stepped onto the ship, he legs shaking slightly from the churning water before adjusting to the motion of the waves. The Captain already at the helm as the sailors carried aboard their supplies down to the hold. The captain turned to look at the Nord, his face settling into a glare as he started to walk down and to the Nord. "Thrain Stormcrown?" He asked, getting a small nod from Thrain. "You'd better be ready to depart."

"I am, Captain. I apologize for the delay."

"Hmph, one of the biggest inconveniences I've faced. I had to cancel six contracts for Valenwood for this month alone, just to take you on this fools voyage."

"I assure you, this will be worth more than those simple contracts." Thrain says, setting down his bag and grabbing a large roll of paper. Going to a crate and slowly rolling it out to show a map of Tamriel.

"Unless you happen to have a few hundred crates of jewels and gold with you, I doubt anything is." The captain says, looking at the map with the same glare he gave Thrain.

"It's not what I carry that will make you a great profit, but what we will find." Thrain says before unrolling the rest of the paper, showing an unfamiliar continent to the captain. The land further west than even Yokuda and the Azurian Sea, almost as large as all of Tamriel itself. "You see, I found this ancient map deep within a Dwemer facility. I have been tasked to venture across the Eltheric to this land."

"And if we happen to find it, and find some excotic cargo."

"Then you are free to fill you hull, and if we meet any natives you will be remembered as the first to make contact. If it goes peacefully, then the trade would be highly benefical with quite a boon for such new trade from the East Empire Trading Company."

"Hmph, this is nothing more than a farce, this map nothing more than a forgery. I will not waste my time, nor the lives of my crew on the word of this shite map from a dead race that killed their entire people in a single night."

Thrain gave a glare, the corner of his mouth moving into a snarl before disappearing in an instant. "If you won't then I'll take your ship and sail myself if needed. But I'll give you a chance to reconsider your choice with an incentive or the payment for you ship." His hand going into his bag and pulling out a LARGE pouch of Septims and dropped it down on the crate. The pouch opening to show tens of thousands of gold coins and many different flawless jewels. "This is an incentive from the Company, the moment we return from this trip we may both with receive twenty times more than this."

The Captain's eyes shot wide open seeing all the septims and jewels laying out before him. His gaze shifting between the money and Thrain again and again, "Fine . . . we will embark once we are have the ship secured." He says, grabbing the pouch and scooping the jewels back inside it. "Men!" He yelled, drawing the attention of the sailors on deck, some carrying the last of the crates on as they turned to look. "Double time! We embark in less than an hour!"

"Sire?" One asked.

"You heard me! This voyage will make up richer than any noble in the Imperial City!" The captain says before turning and starting to walk off the ship. The rest of his crew looking at each other before shrugging and bringing the crates below deck. Some shaking their heads but continued to toil away.

Thrain looked with a slight scowl as he watched them resume their duties, grabbing the map before he started below deck to his cabin. Placing his bag by the bed before sitting down at a small table and bringing out his journal. _"Morndas, 6:49 AM, 18 of Last Seed, 4E 203. Finally boarded the ship and ready to depart form Daggerfall, though I had to bribe the captain to go through with it. I can understand his apprehension when I showed him the map, I still need him and his crew to endure the crossing. The dwemer had a in depth catalog of the lands, some race of Men and Mer unlike any on Tamriel. Regardless of the risks of the crossing, I will not be scared off by some rough seas. My job is to find this land and bring back a report on the natives, if they are possible friendly or threats to Tamriel."_

"CAST US OFF! UNFURL THOSE SAIL! GO CATCH THAT WIND!" He heard the captain shouting from the helm.

Returning to the top deck as he sees the crew loosening the mooring lines on the bow and stern, casting off from the docks, the captain by the wheel with helmsmen, some of the crew releasing the main sail as it caught the wind as he feels the ship under his feet shift and begin to sail to the west. His gaze focused on the horizon, the feel of the open ocean breeze through his hair made him smile as he felt the ship cutting through the water and a small splash of salt water sprayed against his skin.

* * *

 **(Three Months Later)**

* * *

The trip was longer than expected, though thankfully the supplies were still fairly good. The seas where calm, as though the Nine where on his side and had blessed their crossing, but they still needed to keep sharp.

Currently Thrain was sleeping in his cabin, the captain top deck as the crew checked the rigging as they felt the wind shift once again, this time to the east as they heard a soft rumble. The captains head shooting towards the sound to see the clouds darkening and the seas becoming wild as the once gentle waves grew larger and larger.

"ALL HANDS! SECURE THE HATCH!" The captain yelled as the men top deck ran frantically, tying themselves to the mast as Thrain jolted up out of bed. Looking out the porthole to see the skies dark, almost black as ink as thunder rolled and a bolt of lightning painted the sky white for an instant.

The ship turned hard to starboard as the storm grew and followed, the waves beginning to toss the ship about as they towered high over the mast. Rain pouring down and clouding anything from view as the storm engulfed the ship. Thrain grit his teeth as he gets knocked back and crashing into his deck, cracking it under his weight and knocking his bag and journal down.

"ROGUE WAVE!" Came a loud voice, barely heard from the top deck. "BRACE." The captain shouted just before a large flood of water crashed down below deck as some of the crew getting tossed about.

Thrain grabbed his bag, stuffing the journal away as he rushed out of his cabin and the stairs leading up, only to find the main hatch closed and tightly secured. "LET ME OUT! I CAN HELP!" He shouted, trying to get the crews attention but his voice was drowned out but the rolling thunder and crashing waves. _"Nine damn it! I need to get top deck if my Thu'um can have any effect on the sky."_ Thrain thought as he tried to pry off the bars.

"ROGUE WAVE!" Came another shout from a crew member, before Thrain didn't even know what happened he felt the ship take the wave hard. The floor under his boots tilting and the ship flipping and becoming submerged. Thrain being thrown onto what was the ceiling as he quickly recovered and tried to get his footing. "No . . . this can't be my end . . . not after everything I've done." He thought, water starting to pour in quickly as he reached into his bag. Pulling out a mace and started to bash the wooden hatch hard, once . . . twice . . . thrice as he slowly dented the wood. Before he could strike a fourth time Thrain was thrown into the wall as the ship crashed, the hull splitting as a massive rock carved it's way through the ship like a hot knife. The water pouring in and taking Thrain out into the ocean, striking his head on the stone. His vision slowly fading to black before a thin ray of light blinded him and he felt a hand grasp his shoulder and he lost consciousness.

* * *

How long had he been knocked out? That was the first question that raced through Thrain's head as he tried to open his eyes slightly, only to clench them shut with the blinding white light of the sun. A soft groan escaping from him as he tried to roll over onto his hands and knees. Only to stop when he felt his arms bound with thick ropes to a post above his head, making his eyes snap open and looking up to see he was tied to a wooden post.. He wanted to try and snap the ropes, but calmed his nerves as he tilted his head and look around, seeing he was on a beach with the wreckage of a ship or even his ship around him. But what really caught his gaze was ten Breton sized men combing through the ship and crates. Some laughing as the looked over the supplies and even some septims, the looks on their faces seeming to be that of confusion of the gold coins.

Some of them dragging bodies of the crew and captain out of the wreckage, piling them up carelessly as some pilfered their corpses of their clothes and anything else in their pockets. Seeing this Thrain thrashed against his bindings, hearing the ropes straining but still just holding. "Well, well. What do we have here?" One of the looters asked, walking over and kneeling down in front of Thrain. The helmet hiding his face but he could feel the smirk on their face. "Bunch of freaks wash up on shore. Elves with dark and yellow skin, and a tall freak like you. Makes me think you're one of those horn headed bastards."

At this Thrain raised an eyebrow, _"So they speak Common . . . things might go well . . . but these look like regular pirates. Better deal with them quickly and see if anyone is still alive."_ He thought as he looked the Men over. "Where am I? Why are you going through my companions belongings?"

"Well what do you expect? We had to go through quite a bit of trouble fishing all your bodies out of the water, though you were already face down in the sands when we got here. But as for where you are . . . I guess I should welcome you to Ferelden." He says with a smirk, slowly pulling out a dagger from his belt as he looked over Thrain's Nordic Armor.

Seeing the blade Thrain gave a glare before he smirked, **_"MUL QAH DIIV!"_** He shouted, his Thu'um seeming to coat his body as he effortlessly snapped free from the ropes and grabbed the man by the throat with one hand. Crushing it with his enhanced strength as he grabbed the dagger and stabbed the man through the eye, his gurgles of pain catching the attention of the others.

"DAMN IT! WE GOT A FREAK LOOSE!" One called, aiming a bow and arrow at Thrain with three more archers as the others rushed in. Thrain smirked as they charged him, **_"YOL TOOR SHUL!"_** He shouted, his Thu'um turning into a torrent of flame that flew from his mouth. Catching three of the charging raiders and an archer as their metal began to melt and sear their skin, burning them alive.

 ** _"FO KRAH DIIN!"_ **He shouted again, this time his breath showing as it became as cold as the north winds of Skyrim. His Thu'um freezing another charging him and two archers. They shivered uncontrollably, dropping their weapons as a sword skid to Thrain and he picked it up. Testing the weight as he slashed the last one charging him in the throat. Letting the Raider fall as he charged past him to the last archer, still preparing to shoot his bow, eyes in shock and arms shaking in fear. **_"LIZ SLEN NUS!"_ **This shout even colder as frost coated their bodies, slowly freezing them as solid as statues as he swung the sword. Smashing their bodies into hundreds of pieces.

With the last of the pirates dead he dropped the blunt sword and started looking for his gear, seeing the bag tossed with the crates. The bodies of the crew not far, most of them stripped of their belongings. "May the Eight and One watch over you. I should've done more to help and save you." He says, his hands becoming coated in flames he cast flames. Letting the bodies burn instead of letting them for the wolves. Giving a heavy sigh his bag and slinging it over his shoulder, looking through the crates for any still fresh food and potions before he started heading out.


	2. Chapter 2

Normal Speech

 _Thoughts/Journal_

 **Spells/Daedra**

 _ **Demons/Shouts**_

Chapter 2

Five day, five days he had traveled through the thick woods. Everything was the same to him, he didn't even know how many miles he had traveled. Thankfully he had come prepared with a bedroll, flint and steel, as well as a compass and some food scavenged from the ship . The forest was quiet, almost as silent as a grave with an uneasy stillness over it. To maybe it would be unnerving to most, but he was a Nord and Dovahkiin. He wasn't going to to be scared of a simple forest. So far this land was like anywhere in Tamriel, though he still had yet to meet the natives other than those scavengers at the beach. If he was to get a true lay of the land, this Fereldan, then he would have to find some form of ruler in this land. If they are tribal then maybe an alliance with the strongest or a few of them would be beneficial.

Looking at the Dwemer map, he couldn't tell where he was. The scavenger told him it was Fereldan, but the Dwemer either didn't know the names of the lands or there weren't any at the time. Either way he'd need to find a settlement, get a feel for their number and possible threat to Tamriel. So far this entire quest has gone worse than he expected. He needed to try and salvage what he can, then try and return with as much knowledge that he can get on his land.

Rolling up the map he started walking once again, pulling his bag closer to his person as he kept scanning the surrounding trees for any movement. The only sounds he could hear where some chirps of birds, a few deer running off as soon as they saw or heard him, and the sound of his own foot fall and clinking of his metal armor. This land was so peaceful, once he made it far enough inland, it almost reminded him of Cyrodiil and parts of Skyrim. He almost thought he was back on Tamriel, but he'd been all over every providence. From High Rock to Blackmarch, from the Summerset Isle to Morrowind. This was somewhat familiar to Valenwood, but it still held a vast difference from the Bosmer home.

As he walked Thrain heard a snap of a twig to his right, shaking him from his thoughts and making him stop, pulling a blue piece of cloth he had wrapped around his neck as a scarf up over his mouth and nose. His Nordic Shield strapped to his left hand and pushing his Nordic Sword from the sheath by the guard. _**"LAAS YAH NIR!"**_ He shouted, his vision fading and returning within seconds. His gaze now showing a few Fox like creatures with massive ears running in the opposite direction of the sound. Thrain turned and focused, seeing a few figures in the distance. Some as tall as Bretons and Imperials, while a few where far shorter or taller, one towering over them all and seemed to be approaching him.

Thrain grasped the hilt of his sword, pulling his weapon and holding his shield in front of him. Taking a deep breath as he calms his nerves, waiting for them to come to him as he tightened his grip on his sword and shield. The sound of growling and low hisses lowly growing louder and louder as they approached. When from behind one of the tree came one of the Man sized figures.

The creature almost seemed to be an undead or even from Oblivion. The faces of those without helmets looked grotesque, the flesh pale, almost necrotic, with some patches of flesh missing with had no lips, and their teeth sharp needle like fangs as a black liquid seemed to pour from its mouth and pale lifeless eyes. Their armor seeming to be crude but looked sturdy, though not as good as Orsimer mad but would be difficult to cut straight through. Next to it was a shorter one, but far more bulky with their arms acting like another set of legs as he'd seen some creatures use. Still just as hideous and in similar armor, be it far more scarce as it only covered part of its arms and legs. Then a lanky creature followed, it's limbs almost spider like with crude blades attached to its forearms. It crouched low, its head cocking from side to side in a way that reminded him of the Falmer with it's pale skin and pointed ears. And Finally the last creature emerged, towering over all the others. Massive horns twisting like roots from its skeletal like head. Like the shortest there were few plates of armor on its body, only on it's shoulder, forearms, hips, and some of its chest.

More and more started to emerge behind the giant, almost a dozen of these creature, a majority of them being the man size variant. They all seemed to growl and hiss at each other, seeming to be talking to themselves as they stared at Thrain. Then one of the Man like creatures started to move closer, making Thrain bring up his shield, ready to attack or defend himself. The creature stopped and tilted its head to the side before crouching low to the ground. Seeming to be trying to seem less threatening as it tried to move closer. But Thrain stayed weary as it moved within a few feet, his gaze shifting between it and the others in sight incase they rushed him. But the creature did something that threw him off, it held out its arm towards Thrain and sliced open its wrist. Black blood pouring from the wound and seeming to destroy the grass as it touched the ground.

The creature seemed to be unaffected by any pain as it continued to hold out its arm towards Thrain expectantly. Cocking its head to the side as it watched Thrain, nodding towards its wrist. Thrain raised an eyebrow, the creature seeming to be expecting him to do something with its cut . . . or even the blood pour from the wound. The liquid seeming to suck the life from the grass below the creature told him enough to keep his distance from the substance.

* * *

 **(P.O.V. Change)**

* * *

It was a clear sunny day on the coast of Ferelden. They were just north of Gwaren, having entered the Brecilian Forest a day and a half ago. The forest itself was eerily quiet, not even the sound of bird chirping anywhere to be heard or wind blowing through the leaves on the trees. But they needed to stay focused and continue on their mission and investigate potential recruits from a clan of Elves last seen entering the forest.

Rolling up their Bedrolls and taking some salted and dried meat for a quick ration as they continued deeper into the forest, the men falling in step behind their commander. Continuing the north as they traveled along a small stream that cut a path through the thick trees. As they traveled a familiar tingling began to sound in each of the minds of their group. "Darkspawn, quite a large group at that." One of the men said, turning in the direction it felt the strongest.

"Indeed, one of the largest I've felt on the surface. And so far from the Horde . . . far too large to be a scouting party at that. This doesn't bode well." Their commander said, walking up the front. Stroking his beard as his Silverite armor clinked at his movements. "They seem to be moving Eastward, it would be best we try to spot what they are doing before we try to engage them."

"Agreed, whatever they are after we should also try and recover, Duncan."

"Of course, whatever has drawn such a large party isn't something we should dismiss." The now named Duncan says, his hands pulling out the twin long daggers he kept on his back as his men followed suit and armed themselves for a fight.

Each of them ducking into the shadows or crouching low as they tried to match the stealthy nature of the Rogues of their party, Duncan remaining out as he lead the Warriors and Mages after them. Eventually reaching a small hill and laying on their stomachs as they crawled closer to the Darkspawn. Sure enough, there was a group of a Dozen Darkspawn, mostly Hurlocks and Genlocks with a handful of Shrieks and an Ogre at the back. All of them seemingly focused in one direction, looking ahead of them at one thing, or rather one man.

The man was tall, easily a head or two taller than most. He could pass as a Qunari or Avvar, the armor he wore seemed to be similar from the appearance. But they never heard of the Avvar and Qunari wearing armor like this. In his hands where a large round shield and sword, both with a similar design of his armor.

But the most startling thing was that none of the Darkspawn where attacking the man, the instead seemed to be studying him. The man seemed unaffected by their presence or numbers, his hands gripping his sword tightly as one of the Hurlocks started to approached, stopping when he saw the man tense up. The Hurlock crouched low and slowly moved closer, tilting his head from side to side as the rest where hissing and growling to each other. Seeming to be studying the man as well.

Duncan narrowed his eyes as he saw this, _"The Darkspawn seem to be reacting to his man, they aren't outright attacking but seem to be trying to not offend him . . . strange. Whatever this man is or why they are reacting this way can't be good."_ Duncan thought, his eyes almost bulging out of his head as he saw the Hurlock approaching the man stop, slitting its own wrist and offering his blood to him. The man seemed to take notice to the blood as it dripped down onto the grass.

The man's head looked back up at the Hurlock, it tilted its head in confusion. Seeming to expect something from the man, before the man slashed his sword across its neck. The Hurlocks head slowly falling off behind it and its body slumping to the side as the other Darkspawn seemed to snap out of whatever trance they were under and began to growl and snarl at the man. The Genlocks charging with the Hurlocks and Ogre as the Shrieks vanished from sight.

One of the warriors quickly stood up, only to be grabbed by Duncan. "Hold, these darkspawn seemed to be interested in more than simply attacking this man. It would be more vital for us to continue to observe, we will act only if necessary." Duncan says, his tone and grip still calm yet commanding as he turned back to look at the man.

* * *

 **(Thrain Stormcrown)**

* * *

Thrain saw the creature try to move its bleeding arm closer, offering the blood oozing from its wound. The seemingly poisonous liquid was destroying the grass as soon as it touched, this creature seemed to be expecting him to do something as it offered its blood coated arm to him. His eyes narrowing as he saw it try to move even closer, holding the wound up to his face and try to force its blood to his mouth under his mask. Gripping his sword tightly he slashed the creatures neck, the crude chainmail offering little resistance against the stronger metal of the Nordic sword.

As the creatures head and body fell to the ground the others growled and hissed angrily as they charged. "YOU WANT ME?! THEN COME GET ME!" Thrain shouted, grinned under his cloth mask as he charged at the horde. Crashing into one of the Men like creatures with such force it was sent flying back into it's brothers. Letting out a loud War Cry Thrain slashed at the shorter creatures, severing the arm of one. Sending it to the ground as it tried to balance itself on it's one remaining arm before Thrain stabbed down into it's exposed neck.

"PATHETIC! COME, GIVE ME A TRUE CHALLENGE!" Thrain shouted at the top of his lungs. Hacking away at a second short creature, the weaker metal offering little protection of the Legendary quality of the Nordic steel sword. The blade cutting the metal 'breastplate' and leaving a deep gash that went through the bone and nearly cut the creature in two.

The largest creature kept charging, lower its head as it tried to ram Thrain. Only for the Nord to narrowly dodge with a roll to the side. "YOL TOOR SHUL!" He shouted, fire leaping from his maw and coating the creatures back as it let out a roar of pain and shot back up. The man sized creature getting to their feet and charging with the shorter ones. Surround Thrain as he let out his shout one the big one.

"NOW WE'RE TALKING!" Thrain shouted, placing his shield on his back and grabbing an Nordic Axe from his bag. Slowly looking at them all before he could hear the skittering of something from behind. Spinning to confront the creature he saw the thinner ones appear from the air. One trying to stab Thrain in the stomach, only for the axe to grab the blade and pull it to the side. His sword then piercing the creatures stomach before he sprung, ripping his sword from it's stomach and cleaved it in two. A second tried to follow the first, only for Thrain to continue spinning around and swing his sword, deflecting the blow with his shield as he chopped the beast's leg clean through. Making it fall to the ground before taking the axe to its face.

Thrain let out another yell as he he left the axe in the creatures face, his armor becoming coated in it's blood. But he didn't have time to worry as he was the other Man sized creatures and the shorter ones surrounded him. Each hissing and snarling as the ground began to shake. From over his shoulder he spotted the big one charging once again, jumping into the air with it's fists raised high. Ready to crush Thrain, only for him to tuck and roll out of the way. Narrowly avoiding the attack as he jumped to his feet.

"MUL QAH DIIV!" Thrain shouted, his voice dripping with power that surrounded and solidified in a scaly armor that coated his body. Dragon like heads and horns covering his hands and helmet. He then jumped up and stabbing his sword into the beast's back, hoisting himself up onto it's shoulders and pulled his sword free. The creature tried to grab the Nord, only for its hand to be slashed by the sword as Thrain grabbed the beast's horns with his free hand.

Placing his sword on his belt before he balled his fist and SLAMMED it down on its head. The force and strength making a shock wave as it flailed its arms and roared in pain. Knocking the others away as Thrain continued to punch it in the skull. Pulling on the horns to steer the creature like a wagon as it crushed one of the Man sized creatures under its feet and its claws gutting another. "PATHETIC!" Thrain shouted as he punched. "WEAK! ABOMINATION!" He shouted, punching again and again. "VOID! TAKE! YOUR! WRETCHED! SOUL! BACK! TO! THE! DEPTHS!" Again he shouted as the creatures head began to bleed more and more. Then Thrain grabbed both horns and began to twist its head, its arms flailing wildly as its neck turned more and more before a resounding CRACK echoed through the air. The creature went limp and fell to the ground with a heavy thud, it's head now turned fully around and blood slowly trickled through its shattered skull.

The last two Man sized creatures and the shorter one hissed as they stood together before charging towards him, the shorter one getting ahead of the others. "IIZ SLEN NUS" Thrain shouted, his breath as cold as the Skyrim Northwinds from the Sea of Ghosts as what seemed to be a wall of frost shot towards them. As soon as they touched it their bodies began to become coated in a thick blanket of ice, becoming as statues as they froze midstep.

Grabbing his shield from his back Thrain let out a loud roar as he charged the frozen creatures. Crashing through the smaller one and bashing his shield against the last two creatures. Shattering them into hundreds of small pieces that were sent flying in all directions. Thrain began to to look for the last creature, but a sharp pain shot through his back. From behind came a hiss of the lanky creature as it stabbed Thrain from behind. Making him growl in rage as he reached around and grabbed the creature by the arm.

Pulling it around to face him, not caring as he felt the blade forcefully ripped from his back. Thrain then grabbed it by the throat, squeezing harder and harder as he pulled on it's arm. Ripping the arm from its body as he crushed its throat in his hand. His rage still burning bright as he saw it try to grab his arm at its throat with its one good arm. "YOL TOOR SHUL!" Thrain shouted, releasing a torrent of flames into its face. Slowly melting the face and armor of the creature as it spasmed and slowly grew less and less till its body went limp. The head now gone as Thrain tossed it away, but the pain continued to course through his spine.

It was unlike anything he'd felt before, he could tell it wasn't a normal dagger wound. Nor was it a simple poison. So he pressed his hand on the side of his body in front of the wound as his hand glowed with a golden light of the basic heal spell. Feeling the cut slowly close, but the pain didn't go away. Seeming to get worse and worse by the second as he fell to his knees. Panting heavier and heavier as his skin began to become pale and his veins turned black. He felt something inside him beginning to burn as he threw his head back. "RRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" An animalistic roar came from his maw as he released another dose of Fire Breath into the air, stopping in an instant as his vision began to fade and he collapsed to the ground, fading deeper and deeper into the black void of nothingness.


End file.
